Internet Highway Doomsday (2003 animated film)
Internet Highway Doomsday is a 2003 animated feature film directed by Stuart Brian and a sequel and spin-off to the 1995 animated film 9 Lives, released in North America on June 9, 2003 by Universal Pictures. The film takes place in the same universe, same setting and same location from the 1995 film taking place 8 years later after the film, The film revolves around a short half-haired man who travels and goes inside the internet computer surfing on a envelope rocket board to follow and get the email envelope from getting sented to his young sister and staying away from the man wearing glasses who summon the virus of his head who trying to recored some peoples who was emailing and working on the computer and trying to catch him. The sequel and spin-off to the film is a co-production between CAC Animation, TMS Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures. The film was created and written by Canadian animator Joe Brian with Stuart Brian and David P. Smith directing the film. The film is rated PG for mild violence and frightening images. Release dates *June 9, 2003 (USA & Canada) *June 23, 2003 (Australia & New Zealand) *July 7, 2003 (South Africa) *August 24, 2003 (UK & Ireland) *September 11, 2003 (Israel, Denmark, Sweden and India) *September 18, 2003 (Kuwait, the UAE and Pakistan) *October 4, 2003 (Spain) *October 15, 2003 (Germany) *October 20, 2003 (Austria and Switzerland) *November 3, 2003 (France) *November 6, 2003 (Belgium and the Netherlands) *November 10, 2003 (Italy, Finland, Norway and Greece) *November 17, 2003 (Singapore, Taiwan and Malaysia) *November 25, 2003 (Argentina, Brazil and Peru) *November 28, 2003 (Colombia, Venezuela and Chile) *December 5, 2003 (Mexico) *December 7, 2003 (South Korea) *December 8, 2003 (Poland, Hungary, Russia, the Czech Republic and Slovakia) *December 9, 2003 (Japan) Summary A 20-year old short half-haired man named Louie who was trying to email to his 17-year old young sister named Stella for the party at Vick's school, but his father, Bobby, his uncle, Duke and his grandfather Grand Rick emails her by making him dated for the party and send to her, Louie called Professor Frankie, Vick's Uncle to make him go into the internet compter and follow and save the email envelope from it, Louie warps into the computer and Frankie invents the envelope rocket board for him to save the email envelope. Meanwhile, a 28-year old man wearing glasses named Danny was working on his computer and he sees Louie warping into his computer trying to find the email envelope, He decides to create and summon the green viruses of his head to catch him and recored every people working on the computer. Production TBA Reception TBA Music The film's music was composed by James Horner and released on CD and cassette by Universal Records on June 6, 2003, three days before the film's release. TBA Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD and Laserdisc by Universal Home Video on November 17, 2003 in North America, with the VHS and DVD edition containing trailers for The Cat in the Hat (2003 film), etc. It was later released on Blu-ray by Universal on June 14, 2011. Video games The film spawned a few video games for the Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360 and PlayStation, with the Gamecube/Xbox/Xbox 360 game published on June 4, 2003 by Universal Merchandising and Konami and the PlayStation/Windows/PlayStation 2 game published on June 7, 2003 by the same companies. A Game Boy Advance game also published by Konami was released on June 9, 2003. Trivia *The Danny viruses are very similar to the Crocker viruses from the Fairly Oddparents episode "Information Stupor Highway". *Vick and Trixie's owner from the film, 9 Lives made a cameo in the film, Vick is shown to be 18-years old and grown a mustache, he mentions that he remembers that when he was 10, he got injured on his way home from school one day and is (seemingly) reborn as a cat and given the task to not only learn friendship, bravery, loyalty and respect, but also has only 9 lives to find out who had killed him, Along the way, he develops friendship with a group of alley cats, a wise, old cat named Papyrus as well as his neighbor's pet cat, Trixie. Also a group of alley cats, Papyrus and Trixie are mentioned in the film. *In the Gamecube version, Xbox version, Xbox 360 version, PlayStation version, Windows version and PlayStation 2 version of the video game of the film, The racing level is similar gameplay to The Fairly Oddparents Information Stupor Highway game from 3D Groove. Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:2003 films Category:American animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel